Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, more particularly to a slide rail assembly with enhanced support capacity.
Description of Prior Art
In a rack-mounted server system, a slide rail assembly is typically used to install electronic equipment chassis into a rack according to the standards of the Electronic Industries Association, so as to use the space in the rack effectively and facilitate centralized management and maintenance of equipment. However, as the weight of electronic equipment housed in a chassis increases recently due to increases of data usage, the slide rail assembly is required to carry heavier load in order for the chassis to be securely pulled out from the rack for maintenance. Thus the design of a slide rail assembly with enhanced support capacity presents an important task to the slide rail related industry.
A few examples of existing patents on rack-based server system including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,181,549 B1, 6,230,903 B1, 6,305,556 B1, 6,424,534 B1, 6,601,713 B2, 6,655,534 B2, 7,350,884 B2, 8,287,059 B2 are incorporated herein for reference.